


TJRBB art ~ This Kiss, It's Criminal

by qafmaniac



Category: Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac





	TJRBB art ~ This Kiss, It's Criminal

This is the art I've created to match the fic **This Kiss, It's Criminal** written by [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=thrace_adams)[**thrace_adams**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=thrace_adams) for the [Tommy Joe Ratliff Big bang](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/) on LJ and DW.

Remember [this fic](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/10202.html) fom TJRBB round 1? I loved to make the art for it and giving Jase a face. LOL I was more than pleased that [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=thrace_adams)[**thrace_adams**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=thrace_adams) decided to continue the TJ/Jase saga in round 2, and that I once again got the opportunity to work with the boys. *gg*

So yeah, this fic is a continuation of the TJ/Jase love story and OMG, IT SOOOOOO DAMN GOOD!!! Thrace said it's pure fluff but maaaaaaan, her fluff is SO adorable...and what TJ did to Jase to get what he wants?Well,I wouldn't call that fluff. ;)

_Tommy decides he wants to get a dog, wants them to get a dog. Jase listens to his reasons and...._

Wanna know if Jase agrees or not? Well, then RUN AND READ!!!!!!!

**[Fic Master Post on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/881842) **

 

So I played with the boys and came up with this:

Fic banner  


 **Disclaimer:** The fic banner,icon, cd cover art,family pic *gg* and section art/divider are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are NOT mine!I only "borrowed" them.Same goes for the songs of the soundtrack/mix.They still belong to their creators! ;)

  
Family/Instagram pic (Yep, because it would totally show up there somehow!! LOL)  


Icon (shareable)  


Section divider  


CD cover/soundtrack/mix art  
Front:  


Back  


Soundtrack direct dl link: [Zip file](http://www.4shared.com/download/Vwk5bOPi/This_Kiss_its_Criminal_Soundtr.zip)  


Hope you like it? ;)

♥


End file.
